1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recognition method, in particular further relates to an image recognition method for providing an optimal result or a candidate result of recognition to users.
2. Description of Related Art
For the convenience of users to check related data of a physical product, technologies of the image recognition become popular in recent years. The image recognition takes a photo on a physical product, and determines what the physical product is after analyzing and recognizing the photo, and retrieves the related data of the physical product offering to users for reference.
Generally speaking, the current image recognition technologies are categorized into online recognition and offline recognition. The offline recognition integrates the required data by the recognition in an offline device, such as a personal computer or a mobile device, and the offline device executes the recognition operation. The online recognition transfers the photo of the physical product captured by users to an online server and the server performs the recognition operation.
When using an offline device for performing offline recognition, users are allowed to obtaining recognition result the fastest because the operation is not involved with network data transfer. Nonetheless, because the offline device has limited saving space, the offered matching data quantity is limited as a result. Though the offline recognition provides faster recognition, but the accuracy rates are low.
Alternatively, when using a server for performing online recognition, the required recognition time is much longer than the offline recognition because the operations involves with the network data transfer, for example uploading photos taken by users, and transferring recognition results to the devices of the users via networks after the server completes recognition. Nonetheless, the saving space of servers are large, and are capable of saving large amount of the matching data and the accuracy rates accordingly are much higher than the offline recognition.
As a result, it is the focus of the inventor to develop a technology which provides the advantages of offline recognition and online recognition.